The Light Within
by Fingersnaps
Summary: This story follows on from 'The Shadow and the Tree'. Like that story it has some mentions of child abuse, nothing graphic, but please be warned! Set just after the events in 'Caged'. We begin with a short prologue to set the scene...
1. Chapter 1

This story follows on from 'The Shadow and the Tree'. Like that story it has some mentions of child abuse nothing graphic, but please be warned! Set just after the events in 'Caged'.

Prologue

Patrolman Cal Vaughan got the call at 10.54 on a cold, clear Saturday morning, reports of a naked man tied to a tree alongside Skyway Drive. As his patrol car neared the scene, he was expecting to find the unfortunate victim of a frat prank or an unsuspecting bridegroom left out here after a raucous bachelor party, but who in their right mind would leave someone out here in February? What he hadn't been expecting to see was a man so badly beaten, he was barely recognisable as a man.

He ran to the tree and immediately put his fingers to the man's bruised and bloody neck, there was a pulse, too faint, but it was there…he called out to his partner.

"Em, call for an ambulance, then get the blanket."

Vaughan took out his knife and started to cut through the ropes holding the man upright, ankles first, as soon as Emma joined him they cut through the other bonds and cradled the man's head as they lowered him gently to the ground.

Emma asked in a shocked whisper.

"Why didn't anyone stop to help him? Someone must have seen him, I mean, they called us…"

Cal pointed at the crudely painted sign that had been hanging round the man's neck.

"Not many families are going to stop when they see that; let's get him covered, then go get a large evidence bag."

They laid the blanket over him and Cal checked his pulse again; from the looks of this guy they didn't have time to wait for the ambulance, but if they moved him, would that make matters worse?

Cal Vaughan had been a Park Patrolman here in Shenandoah long enough to know that time was their biggest enemy out here, the man was icy cold, if they didn't get help soon…if what that sign says was true, was this guy even worth saving? Cal couldn't believe he was thinking this way, this was a human being, whatever he may or may not have done, he was alive, and Cal was going to do everything he could to keep him that way.

Emma opened the evidence bag and carefully put the sign inside; she sealed it and joined Cal beside the unconscious man.

"Hard to believe, when you see him like this…you know…that he could be dangerous…"

She had brought the first aid kit from the car, she took out some gauze dressings, gazed at the man's injuries and looked helplessly at Cal.

"Where do I start?"

Cal made his decision.

"We're going to take him in the car; if we wait for the ambulance it could be too late."

They got him to the hospital as quickly as they could, and though neither of them said anything, both Cal and Emma were worried by the total lack of response from the man as they carried him to the car, slid his slack body on to the back seat and drove as fast as they could to the hospital.

As he was being wheeled into the ER, one of the nurses asked Cal.

"What's his name?"

"For now, he's a John Doe."

Cal saw Emma staring at 'John Doe's' battered face and his torn, broken hands.

"How do we identify him Cal? We can't issue a picture of him looking like that, and fingerprints won't be any good."

"We wait, and hope that he wakes up…or that someone misses him."

But even as he said it, Cal wondered if anyone was really going to be looking for this particular John Doe…if he had family would they be searching for him? Would anyone care about a man who could inspire such hatred? He settled down to wait for the State Police and made a mental note to get the sign from the trunk…it would be evidence for the investigators…he shivered a little as he tried to reconcile the broken man currently being cared for in the ER with the words on that sign…

WARNING!

THIS MAN IS DANGEROUS

NO CHILD IS SAFE

SEXUAL PREDATOR


	2. Chapter 2

The basement looked too big now the boat was gone, and Gibbs had decided it was time to start a new project. He'd been out shopping that morning for wood working magazines, and had been spending his afternoon working his way through them, looking for inspiration. He was about to go upstairs for a fresh cup of coffee when his phone rang.

"Gibbs."

"Special Agent Gibbs, I'm Theresa McGee, Tim's mom, have you heard from Tim today?"

Gibbs could hear the barely suppressed tension in her voice.

"No, we're not on duty."

"I hope you don't mind me calling, Tim gave us your number in case of...emergencies; this could be nothing, but...he left a message last night, said he was on the way to Luray for the weekend, but his car broke down. He was going to call us when he got to his hotel, but we haven't heard from him...we've called his cell, but it goes to voice-mail..."

The coffee was already forgotten and Gibbs was heading up the stairs as Theresa continued.

"Drew…Tim's dad, he called the hotel…Tim never checked in...I could be over reacting, but with everything that's happened…I'm worried Agent Gibbs."

"He'll be okay Mrs McGee, maybe they couldn't get his car started and he checked in to another hotel, the battery could be dead on his cell…"

There was a very faint, nervous laugh from the other end of the line.

"Oh...of course! I didn't think of that...thank you Agent Gibbs."

"No need for thanks, I'll make some calls, get out a BOLO if I have to…that's…"

"I know what it is, Tim's mentioned them."

"I have your number, I'll call you soon."

Gibbs switched off his phone, tried Tim's number, no answer, he picked up his car keys; it would be quicker getting everything organised if he was at NCIS...He drove to Headquarters with a nagging feeling in his gut...something was wrong, he knew Tim well enough to know that if he promised to call his parents, that's exactly what he would do, unless...

Gibbs sat at his desk staring unseeing at the computer screen, the BOLO had gone out an hour ago; he hadn't issued it right away. He'd called round the team, in case Tim had contacted them, nothing. Ziva had gone to Tim's apartment, he wasn't there. During the course of the late afternoon they had all made their way in to NCIS, last time Tim had been out of contact they had all been terrified that he would take his own life…could they have missed something? He seemed to be getting along okay at work, a little quieter than he had been before his arrest, but he'd done really well in that hostage situation at the prison…come out of it stronger than ever…and they had all been convinced that they were working things out together, as a team. Surely they couldn't have misread how Tim was dealing with everything?

Gibbs glanced around the squad room. He hadn't asked any of them to come, but as soon as he had started asking about Tim he knew they'd be here. If this had happened a few months ago, would he have got the same reaction? He didn't know, but it wasn't a few months ago, this was now, and they were all worried that Tim was still vulnerable. Tony, Ziva and Jimmy were contacting everyone in Tim's email address book; Abby was down in the lab trying to get a trace on Tim's phone, and his car. Ducky was 'helping' her; Gibbs knew that his old friend would want to be involved in the search, and he needed someone to keep an eye on Abby, she had a tendency to go off the rails when Tim was in trouble…He shook his head, no need to go down that road, they didn't know he was in trouble, there could be a simple explanation…but Gibbs knew, deep down in his gut he knew, something was wrong. He needed coffee, but he didn't want to leave, he wanted to be here if they got a hit on the BOLO, he glanced at his watch, almost two and a half hours since he'd arrived, and they still had nothing.

His phone rang, and three pairs of eyes turned expectantly at the sound, he hit speaker so that they could all hear.

"Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs; my name is Trooper Scalia, Virginia State Police. I'm calling in regard to a BOLO you issued."

"Ti…Agent McGee is with you?"

"Well, that's just it, we're not sure…there's a John Doe at Rockingham Memorial Hospital, Harrisonburg; answers the general description, height, weight, hair colour, he's unconscious, hurt pretty bad."

"Car accident?"

"No sir, this was no accident, but…I don't think this can be your man, he was found out in Shenandoah with a sign round his neck saying he's a sexual predator…doesn't sound like he could be an NCIS agent…"

He could see the expressions change on the faces around him…this couldn't be Tim…the Trooper had to be right, but they all knew Tim had been charged with…no, that couldn't be coming back to haunt them...to hurt Tim, it couldn't be...

"Are you still there Sir?"

Gibbs snapped back into the here and now.

"Trooper, I'm going to come and take a look at this John Doe."

"I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Thanks."

For a moment no one moved, no one spoke; then Tony voiced the hopes of all of them.

"It's not McGee. Why would he be in Shenandoah in the middle of winter?"

Gibbs was on his feet.

"I have to go...I'll take Ducky; if it's him..."

He headed down to Abby's lab, she looked up immediately.

"You shouldn't be here, I don't have anything for you...oh wait, have you heard from Tim? Is he okay?"

Ducky took her hand, he knew something was wrong.

"Let Jethro speak Abigail."

"Nothing definite Abs...We've had a possible hit on our BOLO...have you got anything on his car?"

"Wait Gibbs...the BOLO...where is Tim?"

"Abs, it may not be Tim, and until I'm certain...we have to keep searching. Did you trace his car?"

"What do you mean, it may not be Tim? Why don't you know?"

Her eyes grew wide with fear.

"Is...are you looking at a bo...I can't say it..."

Gibbs rushed to her side and held her tight.

"No Abs! There's someone...he's been hurt...makes it hard to recognise him...I'm going to check, Ducky will come with me...if it's Tim, Ducky will make sure he's being looked after, okay?"

"No...I won't be okay 'til he's home Gibbs...and his car...There's nothing Gibbs, and that's...hinky...I mean, his phone could be switched off, but the car...I should be able to get something on the car..."

Gibbs swiftly kissed the top of her head.

"Keep at it Abs...I'll call as soon as I have news. Duck?"

"Of course Jethro; Abigail would you like Jimmy to come and help?"

She gave him a brief hug.

"I can do this...I have to, but Jimmy could bring me a Caf-Pow...I need to be sharp."

During the seemingly endless drive to Harrisonburg Gibbs kept in touch with the team. They had orders to continue their calls and emails until they heard from him.

Abby had rung him three times already, and each time he had to tell her that they weren't even at the hospital yet, that he would call her when he had something to tell her.

It was raining hard when they reached their destination, freezing rain that stung their faces as Gibbs and Ducky ran from the car to the warmth of the hospital. A uniformed State Trooper walked briskly toward them.

"Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes, and this is Doctor Mallard."

"Welcome, I'm Ray Scalia...would you like a coffee after your drive?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"We'd like to see...John Doe."

"No problem; he's in the ICU, follow me."

They followed Trooper Scalia, and waited as he got permission from the nurse in charge for them to enter the room. Now that he was so close, the reality of what he might find in there threatened to overwhelm Gibbs, if it was Tim...and he was in the ICU...

"Jethro, we can go in now."

Ducky gently ushered Gibbs into the room, and they got their first glimpse of the man they had driven over one hundred miles to see. But what he saw made Gibbs pray that this wasn't Tim; he saw a swollen, bruised face, dark stitches criss-crossing the forehead and cheeks. He saw the mass of tubes, heard the gentle beeping of the monitors, the soft whispering of the ventilator, he saw more cuts and bruises on the arms, fingernails torn off, Gibbs didn't want to think about what was hidden by the sheet…what he could see was bad enough…this wasn't Tim; it couldn't be, not like this...

Gibbs felt as if his feet were embedded in cement, he simply couldn't move. Ducky edged closer to the bed and leaned in to get a better look at the man's face.

"Merciful heavens Timothy...what have they done to you?"


	3. Chapter 3

No! No, no, no...the voice echoed around Gibbs' head. This isn't Tim, but as he finally gathered up his courage and stood beside the bed Gibbs saw what Ducky had seen, the bruised, bloody individual, that was unmistakably, unbelievably Timothy McGee…

"What do I tell his Mom?"

Gibbs head was still spinning, not only from the realisation that this really was Tim lying here so still, so…hurt, but also from their conversation with Tim's doctor. He'd come to speak to them as soon as they made the identification. He knew he had to call Tim's mom, but he found himself unable to leave the room...Tim looked so hurt, and Ducky...he looked lost sitting there beside Tim's bed.

Ducky was carefully watching the rise and fall of Tim's chest, checking the monitors. He was trying to digest everything that Doctor Patel had told them. Tim had a lacerated liver which had caused internal bleeding, broken ribs, a fractured cheekbone, multiple lacerations and contusions, particularly severe bruising around his groin area, and most worrying of all, some swelling on the brain. They would be keeping a close watch on that, and if it got any worse they may have to operate to relieve the pressure. His body temperature was still a little low, but the cold could have helped to save him, slowed down his heart rate, and reduced the blood loss.

Ducky forced himself to look at Tim's face, it was small wonder that the State Police were unable to make a positive ID from the picture on the BOLO, if you didn't know him well, it would be difficult to imagine they could be one and the same person. He spoke without taking his eyes away from Tim.

"What do you tell his mother? You tell her that her son needs her, that will be enough for now."

He rested his hand gently on Tim's arm

"Fight Timothy, please…we can't lose you."

Gibbs closed the door quietly; he couldn't put this off any longer.

He dialled the number, and the phone was answered on the first ring.

"Agent Gibbs, have you found Tim?"

"Yes...he's been hurt Mrs McGee, it...it's bad...I think you should come."

There was a long silence on the line, and the next voice he heard was not Theresa McGee's.

"Which hospital Agent Gibbs? Where is my son?"

"Rockingham Memorial; Harrisonburg."

"I...I'm not sure we can get a flight tonight, but we'll be there as soon as we can."

"If you call when you have plans Commander, I'll have someone meet you at the airport."

"Thank you...Agent Gibbs, just how bad?"

Gibbs could hear the tremor in his own voice.

"The official word is critical. Tim, he's unconscious, has multiple injuries, but he's strong, I don't have to tell you that."

"No, you don't. Tell him we're on our way."

The call was disconnected, and for a brief moment Gibbs stared at his phone, the worst was done; but he still had to let the team know...

"No you will not drive here tonight. Listen Tony, I need you all sharp tomorrow. Even if you set out now you wouldn't get here until after midnight. Go home, try and get some rest, then come over in the morning."

He heard the protests down the line.

"Hey! I'm staying with Tim tonight, so is Ducky. You can all see him tomorrow, but then I need you to focus on finding the scum who did this to him. Can you do that? Or do I have to ask Vance to put another team on this?"

"No!"

He had to hold the phone away from his ear as the combined voices threatened to deafen him. Gibbs allowed himself the tiniest of smiles, as if they would let anyone else take on this case.

"Good, I want you come in two cars, Abs can travel back with me when we've collected whatever evidence the State Police have. Ziva and Tony you can question the Park Police, take a look where…where they found Tim. Jimmy, can you help Abby with the forensics?"

"Of course Agent Gibbs, but…could I come with the others in the morning?"

"I said you could all come Jimmy…now go get some sleep; I'll see you in the morning."

One more call, and then Gibbs could go back to Tim, try to persuade Ducky to get some shut-eye. He glanced at his watch, 22.45, Vance would still be up.

Gibbs slipped quietly back into the room, and handed Ducky a cup of tea, Ducky gave him a wan smile.

"Thank you, no change Jethro, except that his temperature is close to normal, and that's a good sign."

Gibbs sat down beside Ducky and took a long swig of much needed coffee.

"Abby is going to freak out when she sees him…Duck, do you think I should get someone else to work the evidence?"

Ducky tore his glance away from Tim for a moment.

"Do you know of anyone who can do a better job? Or who wants to find these…bastards more?"

"No."

"Then let Abigail do it, let her get through her tears, then let the avenging angel take over."

Gibbs smiled at that, she would do it, he knew that. They all had vengeance on their minds; but Gibbs had something else too, guilt. If this had been done to Tim because of those charges…if Tim had been beaten almost to death because some misguided idiot thought he was a danger to children…misguided idiot; take a look in the mirror Gibbs, how could he have listened to them? He saw the 'evidence', but he should have seen Tim…Ziva saw him, his innocence; she had shouted from the rooftops what they should all have known…

The consequences of his pig-headed stupidity had been haunting Gibbs since the day he saw Tim in lock-up, how could he have looked into those eyes and even for one second thought he was looking into the eyes of a pervert? Because he had been blinded, blinded by his trust in Fornell, and by the hideous images that he had witnessed. It was those images that were in his mind when he went to see Tim that day; and so he missed the chance to see the man standing in front of him, because he couldn't stop seeing the men abusing little girls…and who had paid the price for that blindness?

Gibbs had been watching Tim closely since his return to work, watching in awe as Tim started to pick up the pieces of his life, faced those who had doubted him and stood strong, unbowed by the blows he had suffered. But this...if he recovered from this, no...when he recovered, could he fight back again, or would the savagery of this attack be the final straw? He couldn't let that happen, he would help Tim through this, if he wanted his help.

Ducky was dozing in the chair, and Gibbs felt his own eyelids drooping, the soft rhythmic sounds of the machines blending with Ducky's deep breathing. He fought to stay awake, sleeping felt like a betrayal, Tim needed someone to watch over him, and Gibbs had to look at Tim's face, as his penance, to see the price that this fine young man had paid for Gibbs' own stubbornness and stupidity.

"I let you down again Tim, I should have figured that word could get out about your arrest, but I never in my worst nightmares imagined this..."

"I should hope not Jethro; those would have been terrible nightmares indeed."

"Hey Duck...you should try to get some proper sleep, maybe they have a spare bed here somewhere..."

"I am not leaving, I may doze now and then, but I have to stay...Timothy won't wake up tonight, I know that, but I do believe that he knows we are here, so I'm staying."

Gibbs gave Ducky a playful punch on his arm.

"Stubborn old man."

"Less of the old Jethro..."

Ducky stood up and walked to the other side of the bed, checked on the monitors and Tim's IV, he gave a deep sigh.

"Why did this have to happen to him? Timothy has been through so much recently, too much..."

They sat with him all through the night, taking turns to sleep, get drinks, visit the bathroom, but never leaving him alone. Tim had not stirred, but the medical staff, and Ducky were pleased with the small signs of progress, his blood pressure was improving, and an early morning MRI scan had revealed that the inter cranial swelling had reduced slightly, and so long as his condition did not deteriorate, they would attempt to remove the ventilator later today. Tim wasn't out of the woods yet, but things were looking much more hopeful in the light of a new day.

The team would be here soon, and Tim's parents had managed to get a flight from San Diego, it would be lunchtime before they got here, but Gibbs had been sure to tell Tim that his Mom and Dad were due in today. Ducky had asked Jimmy to bring him a change of clothes; he would be staying with Tim until his parents came, and longer if they would allow…

Gibbs had been spending more time on his phone, co-ordinating the evidence collection with the State Police, arranging transportation for the McGee's…that had been easy, Vance would put his car at their disposal; his driver would be waiting at Reagan National and would bring them directly to the hospital. Vance had been outraged when Gibbs called him last night; he admired Tim, and respected the way he had dealt with what could have been a crushing blow. He had promised Gibbs all the resources he needed to catch Tim's attackers, but he had left him with a warning.

"By the book Gibbs, I do not want the people who did this to have the smallest chance of getting away with it."

"They won't…"

And as Gibbs returned to take his place by the bedside he repeated those words to Tim.

"They won't get away with this, we are going to find them, I promise you."

It was 8.30 when one of the ICU nurses came in to the room.

"The other members of your team have arrived; Doctor Patel has told me he gave permission for them all to visit for a few minutes."

She opened the door wider and Gibbs stood quickly to stave off the inevitable dash from Abby. But it was Tony who was first into the room; he rushed to the bedside, and stared at Tim.

"No Boss….this can't…"

He turned and raced out of the room; Gibbs followed and saw Tony disappear into the nearest men's room. He could hear the sound of violent retching in one of the stalls, it was no surprise, Tony had been dealing with his own issues since taking sides with Gibbs over the allegations against Tim, and knowing that Tim was here because of those false charges…that would be tearing Tony up inside.

Abby stood side by side with Ziva, their eyes bright with tears, tears they were determined not to shed. Tim needed their strength now, not their weakness. Ducky ushered Jimmy to the other side of the bed, and they both concentrated on the monitors, giving the two women a little space to come to terms with the reality of Tim's injuries. Abby leaned in a little closer.

"I can't even kiss his cheek…oh Ducky, he looks so…will he be okay?"

"With careful nursing, and the love and support of his family and friends; there is every chance my dear."

She stroked his hair, very gently.

"Tim…we are going to find the people who did this to you, and when we do, I am going to boil them from the inside out."

"Abigail!"

"I won't take it back Ducky."

Ziva took hold of Abby's hand.

"I would be happy to assist you Abby, but Tim…he would not agree I think; he would wish to see justice done, and this we will do, you have my solemn word Tim. You must get better…"

An hour later Tony and Ziva pulled up alongside a parked patrol car. Tony had gone back in to see Tim, but he had barely spoken a word since, he had even let Ziva drive. They stepped out into the cold morning air.

"I'm Cal Vaughan; this is my partner, Emma Lees."

"Ziva David, and Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS…is this where you found him?"

Cal led them to the tree, the crime scene tape fluttering in the slight breeze.

"He was…they'd tied him here."

Tony and Ziva walked slowly round the tree, but there was nothing to see, the rain last night had washed away any evidence. Tony knew he should be asking questions, but right now he was struggling to control his emotions…Not content with kicking and beating Tim, they'd left him out here in the freezing cold, an object of derision and contempt. He heard Ziva ask the question he should have asked.

"Could you describe how he was bound? We have the ropes, but without…photographs; it would help us to get a better understanding of how they were used."

Cal closed his eyes for a moment, this was not an image he wanted to remember, but he knew he had to tell them.

"He looked…I thought he was dead, sorry…the rope…he was bound at the ankles, his waist…they'd tied his hands behind the tree and…there was a rope round his neck, I think I touched it when I felt for a pulse…I wasn't wearing gloves…"

"That does not matter now, you saved his life; that is all that matters, we thank you both. Tim's doctor has told us that without your prompt actions he would not have survived."

"Just doing our job."

"Then you did a wonderful job, I have one more question. Was there any sign of a struggle?"

Cal and Emma shook their heads.

"No, the ground wasn't disturbed. I don't think he was attacked here."

Ziva shook hands with Cal and Emma, and gestured to Tony to follow suit. He finally seemed to be coming out of his daze.

"Yes, thanks for all you did for Tim, and for bagging the evidence…it's going to help us get the bas…."

"Tony, I think it is time we got back to DC."

Tony squared his shoulders, Ziva was right; it was time to get back to DC, time to stop feeling sorry for himself, and start thinking like an investigator.

"Let's go Ziva, we have work to do."


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs opened the box, lifted out the evidence bags and laid them on the table in Abby's lab. He deliberately put the sign face-down; give Abby a little more time to come to terms with what she was seeing.

"Abs, you need to sign for this, by the book, remember?"

She automatically signed the form, then slipped on her gloves and handed a pair to Jimmy. She picked up the bag containing the sign and turned it over, for a second her vision blurred and it felt as if the bag was burning her fingers, she let it fall back on to the table.

"They put that on Tim? This is all because I didn't believe him before…I knew he couldn't have done those things, I knew…but I left him in jail, alone…"

Gibbs turned her head toward him, and brushed his thumb over her cheek, wiping away a stray tear.

"You listen to me Abby. Last time, that was on me. I told you all he was guilty, didn't even give you a chance to look at the evidence, and when Ziva did give you that chance, you proved Tim's innocence. I know it's hard to look at this, but I also know you and your new assistant are going to do all you can to help us find who put Tim in the hospital, we're counting on you Abs, can you do this?"

She gave a watery smile, and Gibbs kissed her cheek.

"Good girl, I'm going for coffee and Caf-Pow, Jimmy, what can I get you?"

"Oh…me? Er…a latte please Agent Gibbs."

"I'm on it."

Gibbs handed Ziva and Tony their drinks, the squad room was quiet, Sunday meant a skeleton staff on duty. Vance had put several teams on standby, if they got any names; he wanted the arrests made as quickly as possible.

"What have you got on Tim's phone records?"

Tony clicked the remote, and the list appeared on the plasma.

"He called AAA at 18.37 Friday night, must have been requesting roadside assistance, then two minutes later he called his parents' number, after that there's nothing. I've got a call in to the Auto Association; they're getting the patrolman who was on duty in that area Friday to call me back."

"Good, Ziva?"

"Nothing much Gibbs, Tim called the Mimslyn Inn, Luray Virginia, Friday 13.25, he must have been on his lunch break. I called them, he booked in for two night, but of course he did not check in…Thursday, there is one call here…to Elite Motors, I believe that is where he has his car repaired and serviced, they are closed today, but I will call them first thing tomorrow. I have not checked his emails, I will…."

"Stupid!"

"I beg your pardon Tony, I do not believe…"

"Not you Ziva, me, I'm stupid, not thinking straight. Boss, Agent Durden, he sent Tim some emails, saying he should have been fired, that he must be guilty…"

"When?"

"It was not long after Tim came back to work."

Tony couldn't believe he'd forgotten, he could picture the scene so vividly now. Tim had gone to get lunch, and Tony noticed a new email arrive on Tim's computer, still unable to resist checking up on other people's correspondence he went to look. What he read made him sick to his stomach, and he'd been so engrossed that he hadn't heard the elevator and he didn't notice Tim until he threw the lunch bags on his desk.

"When were you going to tell us?"

"Tell you what Tony?"

Tim looked quizzically at Tony, who glanced at Tim's computer screen, at the newly opened email; Tim was livid.

"Have you been snooping again? How many times Tony? Stay away from my desk!"

"You can't let him get away with that, what he called you…"

"Is my business, not yours. I will deal with this, I mean it Tony, keep your nose out."

So Tony had kept out of it, but he couldn't keep it quiet any longer, if Durden had anything to do with the attack on Tim, they had to speak to him.

"Tony, you wait here for your call; Ziva, you're with me, let's go pay Agent Durden a visit."

"Doctor Mallard, Agent McGee's parents are here."

"Thank you Anna, I'll be right out. Did you hear that Timothy? I'm just stepping out for a moment to talk to them."

Ducky eased himself out of the chair and stretched out his stiffening muscles; he'd asked the nurses to let him know when Commander and Mrs McGee arrived, he wanted to talk to them before they saw what had been done to their son.

He recognised them instantly, Commander McGee's green eyes, clouded as they were with worry had been inherited by his son, and Mrs McGee, well she looked distraught as only a mother could who had flown across the country dreading what would await her at the end of her journey.

"Welcome seems the wrong word somehow, but I am pleased to see you, I'm Donald Mallard, Ducky; please call me Ducky. I have been sitting with Timothy, and I know you want to see him, but…you need to be prepared. He has been beaten, badly beaten, and his face; there is a great deal of bruising and swelling, he's on a ventilator, and I know that can be a frightening thing to see, but Doctor Patel is hopeful that they can remove it later today."

Theresa gripped her husband's hand tight.

"I understand Ducky, but we have to see him, Tim needs us."

"He does indeed, go to him. I will wait here, and if you have any questions, you know where I am."

"Thank you Ducky, not just for staying with Tim; but for what you did before, Tim was so grateful for your hospitality."

"There was no need for gratitude, I was happy to help; now, I told Timothy you were here."

Hand in hand Theresa and Andrew McGee went in to see their son, and as they got their first look at his injuries it was the strong military man who hesitated.

"Drew? Come on, he needs us."

"Look at him Tess, why would anyone do this to Tim?"

They moved closer, and Theresa tried to find a place where she could touch her son, to let him know she was here. She laid her hand lightly on his arm.

"Tim, it's Mom, your Dad's here too, keep fighting my darling, we're here for you, please Tim…"

"Other side Durden!"

Will Durden slumped on to the chair in the interrogation room; he was still trying to take in what Gibbs had told him. McGee had been attacked, branded a sexual predator, they couldn't think he had anything to do with this.

"Agent Gibbs, you must believe me, I had nothing to do with this, why would I?"

Gibbs leaned menacingly over the table.

"You tell me Durden, you're the one who said McGee should be in jail, should be 'castrated' I think was the word you used, you called him the lowest scum on the earth, and worse…so you tell me, why would I think you had it in for him?"

"You don't understand…I got it all wrong…I thought…I have two children Gibbs, and another on the way…when you said McGee had done…those things…I saw red, he looks so innocent I thought,, but all the time he was looking at pictures of babies being…"

Gibbs slammed his fist in the table.

"But I was wrong Durden, I told everyone that! Tim did nothing wrong, I made a huge mistake, and he's still paying the price. He did not look at children…"

"I know! He told me."

Gibbs took a step back, and behind the glass Ziva and Tony looked at each other in astonishment.

"Tim? Tim spoke to you about this?"

"Yes, after that second email…I couldn't believe it when he came to me, I thought for sure he would report me to the Director…and I can't afford to lose my job, but I was so angry…I couldn't stop myself writing them."

Durden drew a deep breath as Gibbs returned to his seat.

"He told me…what he'd been through, how he'd almost walked away; but that he was determined to prove to everyone that he was innocent…He said he understood, that my having children would cloud my judgement. Then he looked at me…he's got this way of looking, and it's like you can see into his soul; I knew then he couldn't have done it. I offered to resign, but he said we'd keep it between us, so long as it stopped…I just wish I'd never sent them, I felt like I'd opened up wounds that hadn't even had a chance to heal. Now this…Agent Gibbs, if I can help, if you want my help, I'll do anything…please let me help McGee.

The American Automobile Association patrolman had returned Tony's call; when he got to Tim's location on Friday, an hour after the call, there had been no one there, no car, nothing. Patrolman Mendoza said it happened sometimes; the car started working again and the driver forgot to call and cancel their visit, or the driver got tired of waiting and called a tow truck. They knew Tim hadn't called anyone, so someone got to him before the AAA truck arrived, still so many questions, and another day was almost over.

Abby and Jimmy had painstakingly dusted that dreadful sign for fingerprints and swabbed the blood stains for DNA. They had gone over the ropes inch by gory inch and gathered a sample of every blood stain, they knew most of the blood would be Tim's, but if one of his attackers had cut themselves, or if Tim had been able to fight back; maybe some of the blood was theirs.

It was a long, slow process and they worked late into the evening before Gibbs returned to the lab and insisted they both go home.

"You've done all you can today."

"But Gibbs, we have to find them."

This time it was Jimmy who put his arm around her, and the brief thought flickered through his mind, just as well Tim isn't here to see me hugging Abby.

"Abby, you always tell us, science can't be hurried. We can come back tomorrow and get the samples running against the databases; we really have done all we can today."

"I know Jimmy, but…"

"But it feels like we're letting Tim down, you know that's not true; come on, let's go home and come back fresh in the morning."

They made their way out of the building, all reluctant to leave, but knowing that Gibbs was right, they had to get some rest. Tim was getting a little stronger by the hour, he'd been taken off the ventilator and Ducky said that since his parents arrived his vital signs were improving; they were all hoping that he would regain consciousness tomorrow. When he woke they wanted to be able to tell him that they had arrested the men who attacked him, they couldn't do it tonight; but their resolve was stronger than ever. The men who had done this to Tim were spending their last night of freedom, tomorrow, they would get them tomorrow, they had to.


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning Theresa."

"'Morning Ducky, Andrew's gone for some breakfast, then I'm hoping he can sleep; he didn't get much rest last night."

"Nor did you I'm sure; why don't you join Andrew? I can sit with Timothy."

Theresa scraped her fingers through her hair.

"I guess I could use some freshen-up time."

Ducky held out his hand to help her up from the chair, and on the table beside the bed he noticed a photograph of a smiling Tim, Theresa gave a sad little smile.

"That was taken last year, when Tim came home for a vacation; we went to the zoo...for old times' sake, took a picnic...I put that there so that the medical staff could see what my son really looks like; they've only seen him like this."

She swept her hand across her face, impatiently wiping away her tears.

"I promised I wouldn't cry, Tim needs me to be strong."

"My dear, you are strong; you are also exhausted, you go, get something to eat, freshen up, lie down in the waiting room and see if you can sleep, I'll call you if there's any change."

Ziva put down her phone and made a quick note on her pad.

"The manager at Elite Motors is not a happy man, one of his mechanics did not come in to work today, and they have heard nothing from him...Mitch Freeman, he worked on Tim's car last week, I have his address."

"You go with Tony, talk to Freeman, bring him in."

They grabbed their gear and headed for the elevator.

Gibbs was about to head upstairs and give Vance a sitrep when his phone rang.

"Gibbs! Gibbs...we've got something, someone..."

He raced down to the lab. Abby and Jimmy were staring at the monitors. One displayed a police arrest photograph, and one a military ID.

"Two of them Gibbs, there are more...Tim never stood a chance...but we've got matches on these two, PFC Alec Shaw, he's a Marine Gibbs!"

"Not for much longer Abs."

"The other one is Mitch Freeman, he's a..."

"Mechanic at Elite Motors, he worked on Tim's car."

"How? Stupid question, see I told you Jimmy, he always knows. His prints were on that sign; get him Gibbs, if he hurt Tim...you get him!"

"Tony and Ziva are already on their way Abs, I'll call them, let them know about the prints. Then I'm going to Quantico, pay a visit on PFC Shaw. That's good work; both of you!"

Gibbs picked up Durden on his way through the squad room; he'd agreed to let Durden join the investigation. After further questioning yesterday and almost forty minutes of reading his face, Gibbs was convinced that Durden was telling the truth. He had told no one outside the agency about the charges against Tim, not even his wife.

"I couldn't tell Louisa, she's pregnant, seven months. I didn't want to tell her, she's pretty emotional right now..."

"You're sure you didn't tell anyone else, brother, father?"

"No! I told you, this was between him and me."

Gibbs had Tony check with the wife, discreetly. She knew nothing, and what better way to keep a check on Durden than to have him close to the investigation?

There had been little conversation on the drive to Quantico. Gibbs' knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel tight. He loved the Corps, and the idea that a fellow Marine could have been involved with what happened to Tim made him sick to the stomach.

As he waited in the CO's office with Gibbs, Durden poured coffee for them both, he offered Gibbs a cup, but he wasn't looking, he was staring at the door, preparing his next move. They heard the sound of marching feet in the corridor, the door opened and Shaw was escorted in. He wasn't much above average height, but he was broad, muscular, he'd be able to pack a punch.

"What does NCIS want with me?"

Gibbs turned to Durden.

"Did I give him permission to speak?"

"No Agent Gibbs, I don't believe you did."

"Thought not; from now on you speak only in response to a direct question, understand?"

There was no reply.

"I said do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

Gibbs took a step closer.

"Show me your hands. Do it!"

Shaw slowly raised his arms and held out his hands palms down; he knew what they were looking for, and they saw it. His knuckles were bruised and grazed.

"How did you get those?"

"I...there was a fight in a bar…got out of hand."

"Then could you explain to me how your blood was found at a crime scene out in Shenandoah?"

Shaw stood silently; now would not be a good time to open his mouth, they had all promised to say nothing about what they did Friday night.

"Nothing to say? Doesn't matter, Agent Durden, cuff him."

Durden grabbed Shaw's wrists and clipped on the handcuffs, good and tight.

"Private First Class Alec Shaw, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee."

Tony and Ziva hadn't been able to find Freeman; they'd checked his home, workplace, family and friends, but they'd come up empty, so a BOLO had been issued and they were in the squad room making more calls. They both looked up when Gibbs exited the elevator.

"Durden's with Shaw in interrogation. You two have anything?"

"Not yet Boss, but Freeman's looking good for this. His co-workers said he'd been mouthing off about McGee since that trouble over Tim's car last time. You remember Boss; that day he'd been held hostage in the prison, they told Tim his car wouldn't be ready…"

Gibbs nodded and gave a little smile.

"I remember, Abby told me Tim was pretty forceful about getting his car back that day."

"Yeah, well it turns out Freeman was the one working on his car, and he had a reaming from his boss over it; the work should have been done by morning but Freeman was nursing a hangover, took him longer to do the job."

Ziva clicked the remote and Freeman's picture appeared on the plasma.

"This tells us that Freeman had a grudge against Tim, but how did he find out about…about those charges? There is no way that he could have known."

"Maybe we'll get some answers from Shaw."

Gibbs put his gun in his desk drawer and was on his way to the elevator when he was once again interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

"Jethro, good news…the best, Timothy is awake! He's still groggy of course, and he will be in and out of things for a little while, but he's aware and all the signs are very good."

"I'm on my way!"

He turned to the others and they were amazed to see a huge smile on his face.

"Tim's awake, Ducky says he's doing okay…I have to go, see if he can tell us anything about Friday. You tell Abby and Jimmy, I'll call from the hospital. Oh, and Tony, you two take over Shaw's interrogation, and remember…"

"By the book!"

It was almost dark by the time Gibbs got to the hospital, but he was hopeful that Tim would be awake and able to tell him something that could identify the other people involved in the attack. Abby had said there were more that two, who were the other cowards who'd ganged up on an unarmed man?

He opened the door quietly, the man sitting beside the bed looked up as Gibbs entered the room, and was on his feet immediately.

Gibbs proffered his hand.

"Commander McGee? I'm…."

"I know who you are, and I know what you did to my son. I will not shake your hand, I don't want you here…do you see him? You see what your lies have done to him?"

Gibbs took another step into the room. Tim was sleeping, and it seemed to Gibbs that even without the ventilator Tim actually looked worse than he had the last time he saw him. The bruises on his face had darkened, and the swelling didn't seem to be going down.

Andrew stood beside his son's bed, as if he was on guard duty.

"Tim came home two weeks ago, to tell us face to face what had been happening…You know what he did Agent Gibbs, he apologised, to us! For what? He'd done nothing wrong, but he was worried that we would somehow think less of him, because you thought he could do it…that near broke him Agent Gibbs…We've seen him fight back from so much, Tess and I, she had to deal with it more, I was away a lot, but he fought back against everything life threw at him…being different at school made him a target, after his car accident…he was so determined to get back on his own two feet…going into law enforcement, he could have had any job he wanted in IT, he had plenty of offers, but this is what he wanted to do…he worked so hard to gain your respect, the respect of his team mates…When you accused him…if you had seen his face when he told us…we wanted him to leave NCIS, but Tim won't back down if he thinks he's in the right, that's why the bullies wouldn't let up, he wouldn't give in to them…"

Andrew took a deep breath as the tears filled his eyes once more, seeing Tim like this, it was overwhelming.

"I want you out of here Agent Gibbs, away from him, away from me before I do something Tim would regret, because I wouldn't."

Gibbs walked slowly to the door. He wanted to try to explain, to defend his actions…but how do you defend the indefensible? Then as the door closed behind him Andrew spoke again to his son, Gibbs heard the words, and they cut like a knife.

"You have nothing to say sorry for Tim; you did nothing wrong, except for putting your trust in a man who didn't deserve it."


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs leaned against the wall and let out the breath he hadn't even realised he'd been holding…Andrew was right, his son had deserved better, much better, and the way he had treated Tim in those dark days was a burden Gibbs would carry for a long, long time.

"Jethro, is there something wrong? Is Timothy...?"

He looked up to see Ducky hurrying toward him with a slim, auburn haired woman.

"No, he's still sleeping, I got kicked out."

Theresa held out her hand.

"I'm Theresa, Tim's mom, Andrew told you to leave?"

Gibbs nodded and shook her hand.

"Yes. I understand why...but I do have to ask Tim some questions, he could help us with the investigation."

"We'll go back in together. Don't think badly of my husband Agent Gibbs, no one wants these people caught more than him. When Tim came home...and told us...it was hard on all of us...Tim most of all, and what hurts Tim, hurts us, can you understand? Oh…of course you can, you had a daughter."

They went in and Theresa rushed to her husband's side.

"Before you say anything Andrew, I said he could come. You want them to find who did this to Tim don't you?"

"You know I do, but does it have to be him asking the questions?"

They were so intent on each other that they hadn't noticed the swollen eyelids flickering open. Tim tried to say something, but his attempted whisper turned into a hoarse cough.

"Timothy, steady lad, take it easy. I'll get you some ice chips."

Ducky carefully put a few chips in Tim's mouth.

"Better? Now...Jethro is here."

"B...Boss?"

"I'm here Tim; I need to ask you some questions, if you're up to it?"

"'kay..."

"Do you know the men who did this to you?"

Tim's heart rate started to increase and his fingers were twitching on the bed sheet.

"Can't...'member."

"Don't force it Tim, take it easy. Can you tell me the last thing you remember? And don't say waking up here."

"Tony would."

"I know, and I don't want you turning into Tony, one DiNozzo is plenty!"

Gibbs' attempt at lightening the mood appeared to be working; Tim relaxed a little, and his heart-rate settled back into a regular rhythm. Andrew had been ready to put an end to this; he knew it was important for Tim to answer Gibbs' questions. He just wasn't sure his son was ready for this, not yet; but he knew better than anyone, he'd told Gibbs...Tim didn't back down.

"You need more ice chips son?"

"No thanks. I...was driving...just passed...Bentonville...the car...stopped, wouldn't...start again"

Gibbs stood closer by the bed.

"That's good Tim, real good; you called AAA, we know that."

"I called...Mom...sat back to wait...an hour they said..."

His eyes started to droop as the pain meds did their work. But with a gasp he was awake again, reaching out his hand frantically to Gibbs.

"There was...a truck...I thought...that was quick...men got out...I saw..."

Tim's breathing was getting more erratic; Theresa leaned over and stroked his hair.

"Take your time honey, we can wait, you sleep now."

"No…can't wait...Boss...it was...the FBI tech...When we...those pictures…"

That was a day Gibbs would never forget, when Tim had demanded that Gibbs show him the evidence that had ripped his world apart.

"Tim, was it the guy who set up the playback, the one who was in the office with us?"

"Yes."

Tim's eyes closed, and his breathing deepened as he slept once more. Andrew turned to Gibbs.

"You know that guy?"

"Don't know his name, but I'm going to find him, and he's going to pay for what he did...Commander, I know I did wrong by Tim, and it's a wrong I can never put right...I know my word means nothing to you, but I give you my word; we are going to find everyone who did this to Tim, and put them away for a very long time."

Andrew turned once more to his son.

"It won't be long enough."

Gibbs was in his car once more, on his way back to DC, he needed to get the name of that technician without alerting him to NCIS interest. A couple of months ago he would have called Fornell; but that was before Fornell hit Tim. Gibbs hadn't spoken to him since, still didn't trust himself to be in the same room. So he called Vance.

"Any chance you could speak to the FBI Director? I need ID on an IT technician."

"Let me have the details Gibbs, I'll call him right away."

He was still an hour away from NCIS when Vance called with a name, Leonard Baker.

"Can you give Tony the address? Have him take Ziva; I don't want this guy getting away."

"Consider it done Gibbs; Baker should be waiting in interrogation when you get back."

Gibbs' first stop was the lab; as expected Abby and Jimmy were still there, even though the chance of getting any more from the meagre evidence at their disposal was slight. Abby ran to Gibbs and treated him to a bone crushing hug.

"How is he? When can we see him again?"

Gibbs returned her hug and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"He...Tim still looks...well, you saw him, but Ducky's happy with his progress, and he was able to help us with another lead."

"Tony told us, they brought him in...I wanted to go see him, but Jimmy wouldn't let me."

Jimmy looked a little shamefaced.

"It was just...I wasn't sure what you would do."

Gibbs let go of Abby and smiled at Jimmy.

"You did the right thing Jimmy. Abs, do you have anything more?"

Abby shook her head sadly.

"We have two more samples, no hits on any databases. If you get someone, I can match their DNA; still nothing on Tim's car. We're hoping it's been abandoned somewhere...if we get it back, there could be more evidence."

"You two get some rest...there's nothing more you can do tonight. Go home."

Gibbs caught up with Ziva and Tony in the observation room. He forestalled the inevitable question.

"Tim's doing better, still a long way to go, but it's looking good. Did Shaw give you anything?"

"Nada, we're getting the strong, silent treatment. But, from the looks of this Baker guy we'll be getting something. I thought he was going to pee his pants when Ziva cuffed him."

"I have no interest in treating with kid gloves any person who is involved in what happened to Tim, however, I did notice there were no marks on his hands."

Gibbs took the case file from Tony and headed for the door.

"He was there Ziva, and he didn't stop them, Tim's blood is on his hands, even if we can't see it."

Ziva and Tony took up their positions in the observation room, they saw Gibbs enter the interrogation room and carefully place the file on the table.

"Thanks, Agent Miller; I'll take it from here."

As the door closed behind the departing agent Gibbs opened the file and began taking out photographs which he laid out on the table one by one. They were pictures that had been taken in the ER documenting Tim's injuries; each one further illustrating the horrors that Tim had endured Friday night. Baker closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"Do not dare look away from this; you did this, at least have the guts to look at the consequences of your actions."

"I didn't...why would you think that?"

"I have an eye witness, he saw you out near Bentonville."

A sudden look of panic crossed Baker's face; they wouldn't talk, they'd all promised, no one would say a word about that night.

"You're lying!"

Gibbs pushed one of the photographs closer to Baker.

"He doesn't lie, he saw you."

"No! He's dead, we left him..."

"I know where you left him, and I know what you did to him, but you did not kill him."

Baker sat back in his chair; he simply could not believe what he was being told. Mitch had said McGee was dead. Baker had watched them hit him, kick him...how could anyone have survived that? This was bad, if McGee had identified him, the others wore masks...they were safe...He could see the way Gibbs was looking at him, this was really bad.

"If...say I was to give you their names...they wouldn't need to know I told you...would they? McGee couldn't identify them, they wore masks, but I could tell you, then...Maybe we could reach an understanding…"

"How many? How many cowards did it take?"

Ziva and Tiny watched Baker sink deeper in the chair and try to take a deep breath. They had never been on the receiving end of that tone of voice from their boss, but they knew the stare he would be giving, and they knew Baker wouldn't hold out against that.

"There...there were four..."

Gibbs leaned over the table.

"Shaw and Freeman we know about...the others, give me their names...now!"

Baker tried to swallow his fear, the others had said if they stuck together they'd be safe; but they weren't sitting here, he was.

"Steve Cable, Frank Nye...they...we're part of a group of concerned citizens trying to stop men like McGee preying on children."

Gibbs slammed down his fist on the table.

"Men like McGee? You should wish there were more men like McGee, he has done nothing wrong…"

"But I saw…those pictures he'd been looking at, the girls he was grooming, I saw it all."

"He was framed! You must have been told that; when we came to see the footage that day, didn't they tell you he's innocent?"

Baker gave a bitter laugh.

"Come on man! That's what every two bit crook says, 'it wasn't me, I didn't do it'. I knew what was happening, NCIS covering for one of their own."

"There was nothing to cover, he was wrongly accused by…by someone who should have known better. McGee did absolutely nothing wrong."

Baker was trembling now.

"He…he really didn't? But I told them in good faith, you have to believe that."

Gibbs' whisper was laced with venom.

"No, I don't have to believe that. What you see at work should never leave those walls, never…you almost caused the death of a good man, and for that you are going to prison for a very long time, and who knows? You may get to meet some of the men you helped to put in there, I'm pretty sure they'll give you a very warm welcome…we're done here."

Almost immediately the door opened, Tony and Ziva lifted Baker from his chair and clipped the handcuffs back on his wrists. As they started to lead him out of the room, Baker turned one last time to Gibbs.

"You said…if I gave you the names, you'd help me!"

Tony dragged him to the door.

"Didn't we tell you? Gibbs doesn't make deals."

Gibbs sat down in the now silent interrogation room and started to put the photographs back in the file. Tim's bruises and cuts were etched in his mind; he didn't need the pictures to remind him of what these men had done to Tim; nor did he need anyone to remind him why Tim had become the target of these 'concerned citizens'. Gibbs couldn't undo the terrible wrong he had done; what he could do was take these men off the streets so that they couldn't inflict pain and suffering on the innocent. And he wasn't going to rest until the others were in custody. Two down; three to go…


	7. Chapter 7

They worked through the night, catching what sleep they could in the squad room. Cable had been easy to find, snug and warm in his cosy family home; his wife had looked on uncomprehending as he was dragged away in handcuffs. Gibbs asked her.

"Did you ever stop to think where he got that black eye, and the bruises?"

"He…he said someone tried to mug him, on the Metro…that's what happened, isn't it Steve?"

In the face of the evidence and Baker's testimony, Cable gave up a DNA sample without argument. Abby would get to work on matching that first thing in the morning. Gibbs was back in the interrogation room.

"Where do we find Nye and Freeman?"

"I don't know Agent Gibbs; I know Nye from the League…"

"What League?"

"I thought Baker told you, the Anti-Paedophile League, we protect the vulnerable members of society from sex offenders; warn neighbourhoods and schools if there are perverts around."

"And when exactly did you start attacking innocent people?"

"Hey! You can't put that on me! Baker told us he was one hundred percent guilty; that you guys let him off…if I thought he didn't do it, I would never…"

"Never what Cable? Punch him? Kick him? Leave him to die in the cold?"

"That was Freeman's idea; you're not putting that on me. I wanted to leave him at a hospital, but Freeman said he deserved everything he got, and Nye went along with him…I didn't like it from the start, Freeman's not even a member of the League, but Nye, he's married to Freeman's sister. He said Freeman could get us a sure fire way of taking out McGee when he was alone, none of his Fed buddies around…"

Cable seemed to become aware that his words were having no effect on the stone faced man sitting across the table. His self-justification was falling on deaf ears, and he had the feeling that it would be a very, very long time before he would spend another night under his own roof.

Nye and Freeman had proved to be more elusive, but the team finally got an address for a house owned by Nye's father, he had died two months ago, and the property had been empty since.

Gibbs pulled up outside the house; he had driven at his usual pace through the quiet streets; at 04.35 there was very little traffic around. He had slowed right down as they got closer; he didn't want the sound of screeching brakes giving away their arrival. He signalled for Tony to cover the rear and followed Ziva to the front door. He rang the doorbell, gave them the opportunity to give themselves up if they were inside, no answer, he rang one more time.

"There is someone in there Gibbs."

"I know...let's go."

Gibbs kicked open the door and they burst into the hallway.

"Tony, they're coming your way."

The two men raced for the kitchen and their only hope of escape. Tony was in position, gun poised.

"Going somewhere?"

They halted for an instant, then turned again to try and go back the way they had come, but there was no going back. Ziva held her gun steady.

"Please run...I would like you to run so that I can put a bullet in you; I would like that very much."

The taller of the two men appealed to Gibbs.

"You can't let her talk to me like that!"

"She's Mossad, not NCIS; she does pretty much what she wants."

"I told you Mitch; we should never have gone after a cop."

"Shut up! I told you he got what was coming to him."

Freeman never saw the punch coming, but he felt it; he doubled over and gasped for air as Gibbs' fist made contact with his solar plexus.

"Boss; remember what Vance said."

"I'm done Tony, I'm just sick and tired of these bastards trying to tell me McGee deserved what they did to him."

Nye held out his hands for the cuffs, he didn't want this guy beating up on him, but Freeman was in a rage, after recovering his breath he tried to struggle free from Tony's grasp.

"Don't make me hit you too Freeman, I might enjoy it too much."

"Like I enjoyed hitting McGee? Oh that felt so good, he's a piece of scum and you all know it. Baker said it was all round the Hoover Building, you left McGee hanging. So what changed? Did 'Mr Look at me I own a Porsche' offer you money to change your minds?"

Tony pulled his arms behind his back and secured the handcuffs.

"Now would be a really good time to keep your mouth shut."

"Why should I? His kind, messing with little children, they don't deserve to live. He was so self-righteous; you know what he said to my boss? 'I put away killers for a living.' But all the while he was looking at filthy pictures of little girls. So when Frank told me about what he'd heard at his meeting I knew what I had to do."

"And what was it you had to do?"

Ziva's tone was quiet, but menacing. Freeman knew his hands were shaking, and he was starting to consider the possibility that they'd got it wrong. No, it had to be McGee; he needed to be taken down a peg or two.

"McGee brought his car into Elite Motors Wednesday, and I heard him tell my boss that he needed the car back Friday, said he was driving out to Luray for the weekend, maybe do some walking in Shenandoah if the weather stayed dry…there are some isolated roads out there…so I disabled the Lojack and fixed it so that he'd break down; and he'd be alone…just how we wanted him."

Nye couldn't stay silent any longer, Mitch was burying them here.

"You have to listen; the League, we do good work…I didn't know Mitch had another beef with McGee, I thought he was helping us to punish a pervert, not get back at some guy who could afford a better car than him. I'm proud of what we do, if we save one innocent child from these sickos, then we do good work!"

Gibbs put away his gun, and stood in front of Frank Nye.

"You set yourself up as protectors of society, but you're no better that the scum you're supposed to be protecting us from. You almost beat an innocent man to death on the say so of one incompetent technician. I'm sick of the sight of you, all of you. And tell me this; you're so proud of what you do, why do you wear masks; hide your faces from your victims? I'll tell you why, because you are low-life cowards, too scared to face the consequences of your actions. You are all going to prison for a long time."

Freeman let out a shaky laugh.

"Don't think so…even if you go to trial, no jury is going to convict us, there'll be parents, grateful that I tried to take out someone who could prey on their children."

"You won't need to worry about a jury Freeman, you conspired to murder a Federal Agent…I'm pretty sure that with a little work I can make this an issue of National Security, I understand the weather in Gitmo is wonderful this time of year…of course you don't get to see much of it, locked up for twenty-three hours a day. Let's move.

Gibbs and Tony grabbed the two men and led them out to the car. Gibbs knew he couldn't send these creeps to Gitmo, but it made him feel good to see how scared they were. It was just the tiniest bit of payback for what they did to Tim. He pushed Freeman into the sedan…Gibbs needed to get these men booked and locked away soon, if he had to spend another minute listening to their self justification, he wouldn't be accountable for his actions.

Abby had been sitting at Tim's desk waiting for them to get back, and she was running across the squad room as soon as the elevator doors opened.

"Hey guys! Ducky called, they're transferring Tim to Bethesda later this morning. His doctor says he's strong enough to travel, and it will be better for him to be in DC when he starts his recuperation. We'll be able to see him!"

She went around hugging everyone, but Gibbs stood back. No one was happier than he that Tim was on the mend, but he was pretty sure he would not be a welcome visitor.

Three hours later they were all in Tim's room at Bethesda; Gibbs had been persuaded to come along, mostly because Tim's parents were at Ducky's place getting settled in. The ME had offered them his hospitality, and although Andrew had initially demurred, Tim had warned them.

"You should just say yes….Ducky can be pretty…persuasive…"

So they had agreed, and would be on their way to the hospital as soon as they had freshened up from their journey.

The team had paperwork to do on this morning's arrests, but Gibbs had been happy to give everyone a break, and they did need to see Tim, to convince themselves that he was getting better. He was sleeping still, Doctor Patel had sedated him for the journey, but he was starting to look a little more like the man they knew, the swelling had gone down slightly, and although the bruising was still bad, at least they were able to discern Tim's features under the bruises, and that hadn't been possible the last time they saw him.

Ziva and Abby were sitting quietly by Tim's bed, Tony and Gibbs stood at the foot of the bed, waiting patiently for him to open his eyes.

"What are you doing here Gibbs?"

They all turned to see Ducky and Tim's parents framed in the doorway.

"Andrew, leave it; let them visit."

"It was bad enough I had to let him question Tim. I don't want to see him upset again."

"Dad...stop, please..."

Theresa gave her husband a glare of which Gibbs would have been proud, and hurried to her son.

"Hush Tim, don't worry. I'll speak to your father."

"I told him...there's been enough anger over all this...I want it to stop..."

"It will Tim, we promise. Drew, tell him."

Andrew took up position beside his wife.

"Son, if that's what you want, I'll do it."

"Thanks Dad...you and Gibbs...you should shake hands..."

Tim's eyes closed once more; Abby was worried.

"Ducky, shouldn't he be awake for longer?"

"Probably not today, the sedation will keep pulling him under. He'll be much better tomorrow, I promise."

Theresa nudged her husband.

"You heard what Tim said; do it!"

She stepped back and smiled at the woman beside the bed.

"Ziva, Tim tells me you're not one for hugging, but...could I?"

Ziva rose from the chair, her arms outstretched, and Theresa McGee held her tight.

"You saved my son Ziva...I don't know how to say...if you hadn't helped him when everyone else turned against him..."

Ziva was surprised to feel tears on her cheeks, and they were her tears; she had been so relieved to hear Tim speak, and now his mother's words...

"He is strong Mrs McGee."

"Theresa."

"Theresa, he is strong, he would have survived."

"No...prison would have been hell for him, but if he'd thought everyone believed those lies...he couldn't have come back from that. I know my son; you were his saviour Ziva, and ours."

Andrew stood to attention and gave Ziva a salute, then he smiled.

"Permission to give you a kiss?"

"Granted."

He kissed her cheek, and whispered.

"If it is ever in my power to do anything to help you, however big or small, please ask...it's yours..."

"Thank you, but you owe me nothing; Tim would have done the same for me, that is what friends do, yes?"

Andrew glanced around the room.

"It's what you did Ziva, maybe some of his other friends weren't so sure."

"Drew, what did Tim say?"

"Okay, I'll do it for him."

He moved toward Gibbs.

"He's a better man than I am Agent Gibbs, I don't know that I can ever forgive you for believing that Tim could do something so...inhuman. But he doesn't want any more bitterness over this, so I will shake your hand...but mark this, if you betray my son's trust again, I will come after you, and however much he begs me not to, I will make you pay somehow..."

"You won't need to do that; I won't let him down again."

They all waited a little longer, but Tim was sleeping soundly and they still had reports to finish; so they made their way back to the Navy Yard and got to work.

It was almost 5pm when Tobias Fornell signed in at the security desk, he didn't want to be here, didn't want to tell Gibbs what he knew, but he had to do it, after all he had been responsible for getting McGee into this mess. He hadn't been back to NCIS since the day they escorted McGee out of the squad room in handcuffs.

What was it about that case that had made every single move he made more heavy handed than was necessary? He didn't have to show Gibbs and the Director of NCIS those pictures, let them read the emails,; he could have let Gibbs look at it privately, deal with it in house. But no; he took it straight to Director level. Then the cuffs, they all knew McGee wouldn't run, so why use handcuffs?

As for lock-up…he'd done many things in his years with the FBI that weren't exactly by the book; he'd even laid a fist or two on a prisoner a few times, and he'd never regretted it, because it got results, and the bad guys went to jail. But McGee…he sat there looking so dejected, isolated, yet he never gave up protesting his innocence, not even after Gibbs had abandoned him. He wouldn't give Fornell and Sacks the satisfaction of getting an easy confession, so they hit him, more than once, and still McGee wouldn't say that he was guilty. Fornell sighed, he should have known then, when they picked him up off the floor and he'd said to them.

"You feel better now? You're not going to beat a confession out of me…I did not download any pictures of children being abused; and I will never, ever say that I did."

And if Fornell hadn't still been overwhelmed by the images he had seen, by the terrifying idea that someone could do those things to Emily; he would have seen it then. McGee didn't do it, couldn't…

After NCIS proved McGee's innocence and his report went to the Director Fornell knew that he and Sacks would be in trouble, rightly so; they'd used physical violence in an attempt to force a confession. If they had been fired, he wouldn't have been surprised, but they were both sent on an immediate transfer to FLETC for 'retraining'.

When they got back there was a two-week suspension without pay, and the incident had been duly noted on their personnel files. They'd been expecting worse, and the Director assured him things would have been worse if he hadn't received an email from Agent McGee.

"He said law enforcement couldn't afford to lose men of your calibre and experience,; but he also said I was to warn you, if he heard of you doing anything like this again, he would not hesitate to bring charges of assault against the two of you. You're lucky men, if it had been me, I don't think I'd have been so magnanimous."

So; much as he hated what he was about to do, Fornell owed it to McGee. He stepped out of the elevator and headed toward Gibbs' desk.

"Before you throw that punch Jethro, there's something you have to see."


	8. Chapter 8

The lab was almost silent; the only sounds that could be heard were Abby's muffled sobs. What they had just watched had rendered each of them speechless.

They had witnessed every blow, every kick, every wave of invective to which Tim had been subjected. The four masked men had abused Tim, both physically and mentally, allowing him momentary respites from their physical brutality in order to fill his ears with their vile accusations. He had been stripped down to his boxers, Tim had fought them every inch of the way as they pulled of his clothes, getting in some hits of his own, but he was never going to be able to stop them; it was four against one. They had tried to make him admit that he had done the loathsome things of which he stood accused; but even in the face of such savagery Tim had maintained his innocence.

"You think if you keep…kicking me I'm going to say I did it...not going to happen. I have never in my life harmed a child in any way…and you can do whatever you want to me…you won't get me to lie."

There had been another kick then, and Tim blacked out briefly, the camera moved in closer, and Freeman leaned down to slap Tim's face and wake him again.

"Oh, I think we can come up with a few ideas that might get you to see things our way. Things are going to get pretty bad for you; I want you to know that."

Tim slowly turned his head and stared at his tormenter.

"Pretty bad...try having people…you admire and respect...believe… you could abuse children…try looking in their eyes...seeing nothing but hatred and contempt...it doesn't get worse than that..."

Freeman and Shaw dragged Tim from the ground and both delivered blows to his chest, Tim staggered back against the Porsche, his head struck the hood with a sickening thud; he fell limp to the ground and lay motionless.

"That's enough Mitch! Let's get him to a hospital."

"No! I told you, we need to make an example, show everyone what happens to people who mess with our children. Quit whining and help us get him in the truck."

The screen had gone blank for a moment, and then another image flickered onto the screen. It was still displayed there now; Tim bound to a tree, blood and bruises all over his body, that crudely painted sign shouting out its lies. They stared at the screen, each of them lost in their own horror at what they had witnessed; but each of them fully aware that their horror could be nothing in comparison with what their friend had endured.

Gibbs finally broke the silence.

"We don't tell Tim about this, not until he's stronger, understand?"

He was answered by a series of murmured agreements and nods of assent.

"Fornell, where did you get this?"

Watching the attack on McGee for a second time had made Fornell feel even sicker that he had when he had seen it earlier today; knowing that the blame for all this lay at his door had made it almost unendurable. But if McGee could survive what he had been through, then the least Fornell could do was bear witness to his endurance.

"It was sent to us by Americans Against Predators; they run a legitimate internet operation; trying to intercept groomers in chat rooms. They co-operate with law enforcement, nothing vigilante about these people. This footage was posted on their site Saturday; but they didn't view it until today. As soon as they saw it they took it down and informed the FBI."

Tony was struggling to deal with this latest news.

"That…that's been out there since Saturday? Out there for everyone to see?"

Fornell was grim faced.

"Afraid so, DiNozzo; Jethro, I'm so…I started all this…"

"Don't! You may have started it, but I didn't stop it…and I could have, so no saying sorry…sorry doesn't stop this, sorry doesn't take us back and let us make different decisions…it doesn't stop Tim hurting…"

"But it's my fault."

"And mine Tobias…I'd let them take ten years off my life to make it like it never happened; but we screwed up and because we did a good man ended up like that."

He pointed toward the plasma.

"We can't undo what we did; all we can do is be there when Tim needs us.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, they found…oh no…"

Agent Durden had come running into the lab, but stood paralysed by the image on the screen.

"That…that's McGee?"

"It is."

"Those men…Shaw, the others…they did that?"

"Do you have something?"

Durden managed to tear his gaze away from the screen.

"Yes; they found the Porsche. At a breaker's yard in Anacostia; a buddy of Freeman's…said Freeman asked him to crush the car, it's been under a tarp since Saturday…says he didn't look at it 'til today. When he saw it, he remembered the police bulletin, called Metro. Our techs are bringing it in now."

Gibbs looked around at the still shocked faces in the lab.

"We'll get to that in the morning; it's not like we don't know what happened."

"No Gibbs…I'm not going to sleep tonight after seeing that; I want to see what Freeman did to Tim's car."

"You sure Abs?"

"Yeah…Gibbs…how could they do that? Why? Tim…he could have died…"

The tears were flowing unchecked down her cheeks; she'd doubted Tim, right in the beginning, because she couldn't doubt Gibbs. With every kick and punch on that awful film the guilt had been driven into her very soul, she abandoned her dearest friend, and as a consequence, she almost lost him for ever.

In the end they all stayed, no one wanted to go home, close their eyes and see those pictures again and again. They waited for Tim's car to arrive, stood by Abby as she tenderly swept a gloved hand over the dent on the hood that had been left when Tim's head made contact. They shared Chinese food, coffee, lots of coffee and were together at the moment in the early hours of the morning when Abby found the program that Freeman had put into the Porsche's onboard computer.

"It cut the power completely, no way could Tim have got it started again; the whole system would have to be re-booted. He was a sitting duck out there; just how they wanted him, alone, and miles from help…they should be…"

Ziva took Abby's trembling hand in hers.

"We have talked about this Abby; they will receive justice…I too would like to inflict the pain on them that they inflicted on my friend, but I know, as do you, that Tim would not wish for that to happen. He would want everything to be done correctly, and we must abide by his wishes."

"I know Ziva, but that Freeman guy, he wasn't even really bothered about the children…he was pissed because Tim got him into trouble at work, that can't be a good enough reason to do what he did."

"Men like him; they do not need a reason…they just need weak minded men to help them…come Abby, let us go home, maybe we can visit Tim later today."

They'd all gone home, Vance had told them not to come in to work, so they'd grabbed what sleep they could, and later that afternoon they all went to Bethesda. Tim had persuaded his parents to take some time off and revisit some of their favourite places in DC, and the team had been given special permission to visit together.

Tony pushed open the door to Tim's room, and peeked inside.

"Hey, you're awake! Come on guys, he's awake!"

Tim was indeed awake, and looking just the tiniest bit better; he smiled, and winced a little.

"I keep forgetting not to do that…it's good to see you…"

"It's better than good to see you Probie."

Tony's expected wise-crack never came; he was too overwhelmed, finally seeing Tim alert and aware; he contented himself with laying his hand lightly on Tim's arm.

"I've missed you."

"We have all been missing you Tim…you are feeling better, yes?"

"Yes…I don't remember much of what happened, snatches here and there…then it's gone again…Ducky says that's normal…"

"Indeed it is Timothy; don't press it, when you are ready…and as I said some details may never return."

Tim tentatively lifted his hand and stared at the torn fingernails and bruised knuckles.

"I…I think I tried to…stop them…"

"You did Tim, you fought hard."

The words were out of Tony's mouth before he could stop them. Tim's eyes opened as wide as they were able.

"How? Oh no…they filmed it…I…I saw a camera…never thought…"

His eyes searched their faces…they'd all seen it, seen more than he could remember…Gibbs swiftly walked round the bed and head slapped Tony, he laid his hand on Tim's shoulder.

"Take it easy Tim, we've seen it…and you know, watching it, sickening as it was, it made me proud…more proud of you than I've been any day since that time you spoke out at the awards ceremony. You didn't give in, through all that pain, you wouldn't tell them a lie; that takes a special kind of courage."

Tim shook his head slowly.

"Wasn't brave…was true…I'm so tired of all this Boss…having to pretend at work…that I don't see them looking at me."

Ziva sat beside him.

"Who is looking at you? I will kick their ass; give me their names Tim, I will deal with them."

"No point…you can't stop what people think…Durden; what he said was bad, but at least he said it to me. Some of them, I can feel them watching me, and I know what they're thinking...no smoke without fire. They hurry out of the washroom when I go in, some days I have to force myself to go to work…That's what I've been living with every day Boss...then this...when does it stop?"

Gibbs didn't have an answer, right now he didn't have a single word of comfort to offer. Abby handed Tim a drink of water, and he accepted gratefully.

"One thing I remember…wish I didn't, I saw the ropes…I thought…"

Abby gently took his hand in hers.

"Don't Tim, please…"

"I thought…they were going to lynch me…and I didn't care…I wanted it to end…to never see that look in anyone's eyes again…then when I woke up, and I saw Mom and Dad…saw how they looked…I knew I couldn't let them win; Neville…the men who did this…but it's so hard…'

Abby leaned in to kiss Tim's head, and Ducky whispered to Gibbs.

"This is too much Jethro; Timothy can't take any more, if he finds out that film has been available on the internet. I fear this could break him."

"He won't break Duck, not Tim…he's been beaten down about as far as any man can go, not just by these sick bastards…but his dad's right, Tim won't give in to these people…tough as his life is going to be from here on in, he won't stop doing what he feels is right…"

Gibbs watched as Abby, Tony and Ziva closed ranks around Tim, making sure he had drinks, plumping his already plump pillows, Tony giving one of his endless movie monologues...acting out the parts, doing the accents, when he got to Tommy Lee Jones' speech from The Fugitive, and Tim corrected his accent again, Gibbs relaxed a little. Maybe they could make this work; as a team, if it was what Tim wanted.

Gibbs knew he was right, he knew how important the team was to Tim, and he had absolutely no doubt how important Tim was to the team...but he had to be sure; Tim had been to hell and back recently; did he still see his future with them?

"Tim; have you thought about what happens next?"

"That's pretty much all I have been doing since I woke up…When I get out of here, I'm going to stay with Mom and Dad for a while, Sarah will be back from Europe by then, we haven't been together in a long time. Director Vance said I could take all the time I need…but I'm coming back…I have to …I hate the way some people look at me, what they think about me. But I know, and the people who truly matter to me know; I did nothing wrong. If you all help me, and I don't mean kicking ass Ziva; I think I can live with the…what did you call it Ducky?

"The sick, twisted misconceptions of the dregs of society."

"That's it, I can't walk away from NCIS, it's what I do, and it's who I am….and I still think I can make a difference…help people. So long as that's true, I'm going to carry on."

THE END

"The beauty of the soul shines out when a man bears with composure one heavy mischance after another, not because he does not feel them, but because he is a man of high and heroic temper" Aristotle


End file.
